Verarschung
by Enemy
Summary: Eine kurze Verarschung von fast allen Charakteren aus Harry Potter


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser „Geschichte"kein Geld. !!Unten hab ich jetzt noch zwei Personen angefügt!!  
  
Ständig saß Harry Potter angeschlagen im Jungenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm. Er hatte den Verlust seines Patenonkels immer noch nicht verkraftet. So saß er ständig in irgendeiner Ecke und starte aphatisch vor sich hin.  
  
Sogar seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley konnten ihn nicht aufheitern. Ron war so wieso mehr damit beschäftigt seine kleine Schwester, Ginny, zu bemuttern. Er hatte es schon fertig gebracht ihr nahe zu jedes Date zu vermasseln.  
  
Ginny war das Gespött im gesamten Hogwarts und somit auch , neben dem ehemaligen Dream Team, Hauptzielscheibe von Draco Malfoys schmierigen Sprüchen.  
  
Ehemaliges Dream Team, weil Harry seine sorgen ständig im Alkohol ertränkte, Hermine mittlerweile einen Zweitbett in der Bibliothek hatte und jedes Buch auswendig konnte und weil Ron der Schlägertyp schlecht hin geworden war. Er hatte sogar sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, da er vor geraumer Zeit den Schlafsaal in kleine Stücke geschlagen hatte weil ihn eine Mücke gestochen hatte.  
  
Dennoch waren Harry und Draco unumstrittene Mädchenschwärme. Allerdings bekam Harry nichts davon mit da er entweder eine Whiskyflasche nach der anderen leerte oder heulend in einer Ecke saß.  
  
Mr. Malfoy dagegen hatte jede Nacht eine andere im Bett, vorausgesetzt sie war Reinblütig. Das war auch das große Problem von Hermine sie hatte sich nämlich total in Draco verknallt und bekam jedes mal, wortwörtlich, Wackelpudding Knie.  
  
Die hatte sie Prof. Snape zu verdanken der die ganze Zeit hinter Draco herwuselte und immer dafür sorgte das ihm nichts passierte.  
  
Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle waren über die Ferien doppelt so dick geworden wie sie vorher schon waren. Für sie ließ man sogar die Türen erweitern, wenn in der Schule etwas nicht aufgegessen wurde, brachte man es in einen separaten Essensraum, der nur für die beiden angefertigt wurde, da sie sonst alle 4 Tische leer essen würden.  
  
Cho Chang war inzwischen eine Hure geworden. Sie bot sich im dritten Stock fünfter Gang links für 1 Galeone, 20 Sickel und 3 Knuts an.  
  
Parvati Patil wurden in den Kellergängen festgekettet, nachdem sie Draco Malfoy beinahe vergewaltigt hätte.  
  
Prof. Mc Gonnagal kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass jemand , ich meine damit Hermine, klüger war als sie. Also schlich sie durch die Gänge verteilte keine Strafpunkte mehr und zur Katze wurde sie nur noch, wenn sie wieder ihre kranken Liebesspiele, mit der Katze des Hausmeisters, treiben wollte.  
  
Prof. Trelawny hatte ihren eigenen Tod vorausgesagt und war daraufhin aus dem kleinen Fenster aus ihrem ,mit Haschisch dämpfen verseuchten, Turm gesprungen. Jetzt wacht sie als kiffender Engel über die nächste Generation Flubberwürmer.  
  
Ebenfalls unter Drogen steht Hagrid der Wildhüter. Oder sollten wir lieber sagen der Wildpopper. Gerüchten zufolge vergewaltigte er jede Nacht ein unschuldiges Mädchen. Ausser Vollmonds... da wurde er zum Wehrwolf. Einem ziemlich großen Wehrwolf.  
  
Was neulich erst wieder im Tagespropheten stand war, dass Dumbledore in Wirklichkeit Voldemort. Was nicht allzu sehr verwunderte, denn er hatte die Vorliebe, Schüler die sich nicht den Regeln beugen wollten wurden solange mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt bis sie bewusstlos wurden oder ihm all ihr Geld gaben.  
  
Angelina Johnson erlitt eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Sie hatte bei einem Frühstück in der Halle versucht Toxic von Britney Spears zu interpretieren( wobei jede Interpretation schöner ist als das original) dabei rutschte sie auf eine gammligen Tomate aus, die ein Slytherin nach ihr geworfen hatte.  
  
Padma Partil aus Ravenclaw lernte soviel das ihr Kopf irgendwann explodierte.  
  
Neville Longbottom wurde Stripper, man konnte ihm auf dem Astronomie Turm zu schauen. Allerdings kam er dort um, weil eine Schülerin ihn angekotzt hatte, er rückwärts stolperte und über die Brüstung fiel. Diese Schülerin bekam einen eigenen Feiertag und wurde heilig gesprochen.  
  
Madam Hooch wurde von einem Besen aufgespießt, den sie grade versucht hatte zu zähmen. Ein wahrer Wildfang dieser Sauberwisch 007.  
  
Dirk Norwitzki (oder wie man den schreibt) wurde gegen Prof. Binns eingetauscht. Seitdem verlor das Team durchgehend und bei dem letzten spiel mit Binns, wurde dieser tot getrampelt.  
  
Um noch einmal zu dem Angeblich verstorbenen Sirius Black zu kommen, dieser machte hinter dem Vorhang ein Striplokal auf das er „The Black"nannte.  
  
Cornelius Fudge war einer der Stammgäste, er kam gegen 22:38 mit Büroumhang rein und mit Damenstrapsen gegen 02:42 wieder raus. 


End file.
